


Dolor milenario

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: pokemon xy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Tres mil años era mucho tiempo. Drabble sobre A.Z.





	Dolor milenario

Por tres mil años te esperé, aguantando el tormento milenario de tu partida. ¿Alguna vez pensante en mí? ¿Aunque fuese un breve instante de aquella eternidad? Te lloré, morí contigo en aquel momento que te regresaron a mis brazos en una caja; estabas inmóvil, tu rostro reflejaba sufrimiento, ya no eras aquel alegre pokémon que jugueteaba en los jardines del reino, aquel que me alegraba con sus tiernos cantos cuando todo se veía tan gris, eras por quien cada día me mantenía a la luz de la esperanza en medio de la guerra sanguinaria y cruel que se libraba tras las paredes del castillo. Y entonces dejaste de existir, yo te mandé con la ilusión de que los demás vieran tu luz, lo hermoso que es un mundo de paz… ¡Y yo te maté!  
  
Esta muerto… todo lo bueno que había en mi… y nació el rencor, el odio por aquellos que habían desatado el caos y la locura en este mundo. Nada más me importó, te quería de vuelta, quería que volviésemos a compartir la visión de los campos floridos, del olor de las castañas quemadas, el sabor de los manjares que venían de tierras lejanas, el sonido de la música que el pueblo recitaba en nuestro honor, ¿te acuerdas? Y entonces lo hice, lo construí y no me importó el precio, no me importó el sacrificio de todos aquellos, humanos y pokémon por igual que tuvieron que pagar el precio de mis pecados levantando las torres, haciendo los morteros, trabajando día y noche sin descansar. Y me llamaron tirano, me llamaron monstruo; no me importó, era el rey, tenía sus vidas en mis manos.  
  
Si tan sólo pudiera tocarte una vez más.  
  
En la cima de aquel monumento llamé a Xerneas, y él apareció en una visión majestuosa. E imploré e imploré por su poder, profanar lo divino, sucumbe ante mi deseo. Y la bestia me miró con infinita pena ¿podía ver lo manchada que estaba mi alma? Alzó su cornamenta al infinito y la energía fluyó por aquel artefacto, era la luz de la esperanza que perdí, el hálito de vida que te fue arrancado.  
  
Te desprendiste de las garras de la muerte para posarte nuevamente en mis manos. Me sonreíste y no pude dejar de llorar como jamás lo ha hecho hombre alguno por amor a su pokémon. No quería volver a sentir el dolor de tu perdida de nuevo, que jamás nos volvieran a separar los misterios que yacen más allá de la vida e hice lo impensable… tomé tantas vidas como pude, dejé fluir su sangre en aquel altar para concedernos la vida que jamás termina. Lo supiste, te soñabas vivo cuando dejaste de respirar, que tus ojos habían dejado de contemplar los bellos atardeceres de Kalos; me lo preguntaste, no quise responderte y aun así confiaste en mí.  
  
No me bastó con tenerte, la oscuridad me tomó por completo. Ansiaba la venganza contra aquellos que empuñaban lanza y espada, contra aquellos que usando sus poderes elementales arremetían contra sus hermanos pokémon por seguir ciegamente a sus amos. Y una vez más me alcé a lo alto, pero mi delirio invocó a Yveltal, dios de la muerte. Batió sus alas y el firmamento se tornó más negro que la noche y su energía, carmesí como la sangre, fluyo una vez más. De pronto una luz fue disparada, alto ¡más alto!  
  
Una explosión. Y después el silencio. Ya no quedaba nada.  
  
Te miré una vez más, pero había pavor en tus cristalinos ojos. “¡Qué has hecho!” me recriminaste, tenías miedo, intenté acercarme a ti y tú te alejaste de mi lado. “Eres como ellos… asesino…” No era ira lo que había en ti, nuevamente te maté, estabas tibio y te maté, me mirabas con desesperanza y te maté.  
  
Te fuiste. Por más que corrí una brisa te alejó de mi para siempre. También quise estar muerto pero ya no era posible, miles de almas habitaban en este cuerpo y cada una de ellas me torturaba, ahora vivía bajo el peso de millones de muertes. Estaba en el infierno. Aún hoy habito en él.  
  
Tres mil años… ¿Es mucho tiempo, verdad? He visto innumerable cantidad de gente y pokémon pasar, tener sueños, éxitos y fracasos; he visto miradas alegres y llantos desconsoladores; he visto como las leyendas se forjaban y por sobre todo, he visto la esperanza. Aún hoy la mantengo en cada viaje, en cada rincón de este planeta esperando verte una vez más, aunque sea un segundo para poderte pedir perdón.   
  
Me pregunto si tú también querrás verme…


End file.
